Warmth
by Autumn's Effervescence
Summary: Written for the Bleach Romances Contest. Kiyone introspective. One-sided KiyonexUkitake


Another contest entry: KiyonexUkitake! :D Yeah, yeah... All of you are cringing away and going 'wtH?' - I get the point. =.=

I'll update my other stories in the very far away future. Not now. Now, all of you have to endure the horribleness of my story. XD

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer policy. I don't own anything, but I.... improvise... on Kubo's works. :D

* * *

"Move out of the way!"

"The hell did you say to me, booger-face?"

"You heard me, you damned ape! Get out!"

"That's _it_. I'm gonna - "

"...Can you please stop it, Sentaro... Kiyone?" A voice weakly called, admist the rising voices.

"H...Hai, Taichou!"

"Of course, Taichou! Please forgive our rudeness!"

Kiyone held a stack of papers, piled precariously high, that he was leading slowly to the Captain's desk. Sentaro stood by him, effectively blocking his way. The both of them were screaming at the top of their lungs, a fairly normal habit in 13th Division, as the Captain of the Division watched wearily from the front of the desk - too familiar with the scene to be truly irritated at the two.

"What do you mean, Sentaro? You're the one that was rude, you ape! I lik... respect the Captain too much to be rude!" Kiyone called back, clearly ticked off. Glancing back anxiously at the Captain to see if he had caught her slip of tongue. She respected the man, yes. But she could also feel the faint stirrings of something called love ring within when she gazed at him. He looked just faintly entertained, faintly quizzical - suspecting nothing, not noticing her slip of tongue, when she had nearly admitted her like for the Captain.

Kiyone Kotetsu loved the Captain. She had long since accepted the fact - and had also begrudgingly, relectuantly, fighting tooth-and-nail and finally submitting defeat, accepted that her love was unrequited. Still...

"Are you kidding?" Sentaro's obnoxious voice broke into her wistful thoughts. "You're the one that started screaming and annoying the Captain first, booger-face!"

"What?" Her reply was just a little too sharp, just a little too high. "I would never annoy the Captain!" Not intentionally. She always had his best interests in heart.... didn't she?

She passed Sentaro, dropping the stack of paperwork on the Captain's desk. The Captain looked briefly at her, gratitude faint in his eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Are you kidding, booger-girl? I care about the Captain more!"

Kiyone looked sharply back at the other, annoyance flickering in her eyes. "I do more!" Slapping her gloved hand against the desk behind her for extra emphasis.

Didn't she earn that privilege, at least? The privilege of knowing that she cared for the Captain, at the very least. After endless hours of completing paperwork for her Captain, of organizing the Squad to impress him, of practically taking the role of vice-captain... all for the sake of him?

"I do!" His voice rose half an octave, mocking and challenging.

Behind her, Ukitake hit his head in sheer frustration against the desk, multiple times - the sound muted by the paperwork resting innocently there.

"I care more!" Her voice rose, almost shrill now, but unable to control her voice - the tulmut of emotions inside that threatened to overtake her. For, despite her love being unrequited, how could she be blamed for trying?

"Yeah, booger-girl?" It was a name he called almost everyone - particularly those outside of the Division, with the exception of Kiyone, of course. "Stop copying me!"

"Why would I copy you, ape-man?" She shot back, channeling her frustration into the words, turning the very air static with tension.

"...Please quiet down?" Ukitake called weakly.

"Taichou?" Kiyone turned around swiftly, snapping the word, forgetting her former frustration as she turned immediately towards Ukitake.

"Can the both of you... please... quiet down?" The request was feeble, issued by a faltering voice, but Kiyone stiffened in attention, eyes widening fractionally in comprehension.

"Y-yes, sir!" Faintly brown eyes averted their gaze, looking downward to avoid the quizzically searching eyes of Juushirou Ukitake, almost certain that the Captain was disappointed with her conduct.

_How could I be so stupid?_ The singular thought ran in her head. The Captain was sickly - and yet, despite knowing that, she had still acted up... What kind of blood ran in her veins if she treated someone she loved so dearly so ignorantly?

She finally dared look up - and was surprised to see her Captain glance at her with a faintly disapproving expression, but still tender, still affectionate.

Her heartrate sped uncontrollably - sprinting, practically, ahead of her.

Though she'd long to have his hand ghost over hers, pushing away her uneasiness, perhaps, holding her hand... this was enough for her. A mere glance in her direction contented her. A look of affection satisfied her, warmed her in a way that, before, she had never considered possible.

A familiar warmth crept to her heart softly, subtle and yet so obvious to her. Crimson blood stained her cheeks in a warm blush.

So what if her Captain never saw her in the way that she saw him?

So what if this was all she got - tender looks of affection and familiarity?

Wasn't this all that mattered, anyways?

Kiyone allowed her gloved hand to rest on the dark amber desk, eyes softening at the familiarity of the movement - one that she had practiced again and again over the years until it practically became second nature to her.

Finally allowing her thoughts to calm down, she looked back at the Captain, only to be reassured by his smile - waning and soft, and hesitant - but a smile, nonetheless.

Warmth bubbled in her chest, softer than velvet, but threatening to suffocate her as she felt she was drowning in the warmth.

That is... until Sentaro whacked her over the head with his fist, shouting in frustration, "I care more about the Captain, damnit, booger-girl!" The spoil-sport.

* * *

I think this is okay... I hope so, at least...

I tried to put everything through Kiyone's POV. I knew that she and Sentaro argued a lot, and when they argue - it's always about the Captain, so I thought: Isn't that a perfect way to set up Kiyone's thoughts?

This is pretty short - but I hope it was fulfilling. :D

Thank you everyone! And review people! Reviews make me happy! XD


End file.
